


stark.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you hate Stark?”</p><p>Pietro turned his head to the right and stared at Clint for a moment.  “Seriously?”</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4314618">a meeting.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	stark.

**Author's Note:**

> next part in the series. let me know if you like it! please, seriously, comments feed my imagination.

Pietro was still breathing hard, blinking sweat out of his eyes, and pretty much incapable of doing anything other than lay there when Clint suddenly asked him the question he'd been avoiding.

“Why do you hate Stark?”

Pietro turned his head to the right and stared at Clint for a moment. “Seriously?”

“Well, you won't answer it any other time I ask,” Clint said, running a hand through his hair. “I thought I'd give it a shot.”

Pietro turned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling, and he realized that he was probably being a hypocrite. For the past two weeks, ever since they'd had sex for the first time, Pietro had pretty much been living at Clint's, and Clint's place was an _entire floor_ of Stark Tower. So he was living in Stark's house, basically, and he refused to talk about the man. 

“It's complicated.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it is,” Pietro sighed. “I don't hate Stark. The man made weapons and sold them to governments. It wasn't Stark that bombed Sokovia, it was a government that was using his weapons. But one of those bombs killed my parents, and another fell into our apartment and never went off. Wanda and I were hiding underneath the bed, staring at this bomb that had Stark written across it, waiting for it to go off. As Wanda says it, we waited for two days for Tony Stark to kill us before they were able to save us.”

“Shit,” Clint murmured. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

“I know,” Pietro said. “Wanda hates Stark. All of Sokovia hates Stark too. And I did for a long time, but I've realized it's pointless. The man has changed, obviously. He's trying to do good now. He's not perfect by any means, but he's trying. And I basically just decided that it's not worth the energy to keep hating him. Wanda is very different, and she hates that my opinion of Stark has changed.”

Clint leaned over and kissed Pietro softly. “So you wouldn't object if I wanted to introduce you to Tony?”

“No, I wouldn't,” Pietro said. “But I won't tell Wanda about it. She would be furious with me and probably hex me to death.”

Clint sighed. “The group is closing in on you two being our next members. It hasn't occurred to any of them that you might say no. I mean, we're the fucking Avengers. Not many people would say no to us.”

“Wanda would. Wanda will,” Pietro said, sighing. “And I would have to do the same. We're a package deal. We don't split up.”

Clint nodded. “Then it's time for the charm offensive.”

“The what?”

“Charm offensive,” Clint said. “It's time to make Wanda like us, make us human to her, make her realize that we're not bad people. Stark included.”

“Good luck with that,” Pietro said, letting his eyes slip closed. “I'm tired.”

Clint settled his head on Pietro's shoulder. “Then we'll sleep for awhile.”


End file.
